hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blanchard-Newcastle-Moore, Oklahoma tornado (Tornado880)
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = 800px-Tushka, Oklahoma tornado April 14, 2011.jpg|image caption = The Blanchard Tornado (Right) Merged with the second tornado to become a massive EF5|date = March 5, 2024|times = 1705-1836|touchdown = 5:05 PM CDT|winds = 272 mph (recorded)|injuries = 1,000+|fatalities = 708|damage = $2.6 billion (2024 USD)|areas = Grady, Cleveland, Canadian, McClain, and Oklahoma counties|tornado season = 2024 Tornado Season}}The 2024 Blanchard-Moore Tornado was a very strong tornado that effected parts of central and southern Oklahoma on Tuesday, March 5 2024. The tornado was the result of a serial derecho that raced through oklahoma during the early afternoon. Timeline The first tornado developed near 5:00 In the afternoon. It later raced Into southern Oklahoma as a Multi-Vortex EF2, Which rapidly weakened as it moved into the town of Tabler. However, A second tornado develop outside of the main vortex, and rapidly merged into a 2 mile wide beast. A wind gust of 263 miles an hour was reported by a trained spotter at 6:19 PM. At 6:23 PM, another spotter reported a gust of 272 MPH While driving on Route 62 near the town of Middleberg. It was at this time the storm struck a trailer park, killing all people in sight. Two minutes later, the national weather service issued a tornado emergency which read: A tornado warning has been issued for Blanchard, Newcastle, and Moore, Oklahoma. at 6:23 PM, A trained storm spotter reported a very dangerous and life threatening tornado on the ground 1 mile south of Blanchard, moving North at 30 mph. This is a life threatening situation. This storm is producing large hail and tornadoes. remain indoors until the storm has passed. This is a tornado emergency. Blanchard The tornado slowly weakened as it neared the town of Blanchard. According to an eyewitness, "The storm's Sub vorticies broke up, The sun broke through the clouds, Then, a downburst struck. It became white". Then the tornado became hidden by rain. Newcastle and Moore By the time the storm hit Newcastle and Moore, The cities already sustained major damage from a microburst moments earlier. The tornado hit with no warning. The National weather service lost all communication. Despite a tornado warning, The Radio Tower was blown over resulting in loss of communication. Due to the heavy rainfall associated with this tornado, many people became trapped in the tornado. A trained spotter was trapped in the heavy rains and was unable to escape the tornado. between 6:30 and 6:36 alone, there were 300 fatalities. 8 of which were trained spotters. Aftermath and legacy This was one of the two major tornadoes reported during the day. At 8:00 PM The same day, an EF4 Tornado struck Downtown Oklahoma City. Only one death occured. The lower amount of deaths was likely caused by the news of the Blanchard tornado, which likely raised concern for tornadoes in the area, resulting in a smaller amount of deaths from tornadoes. Following the Blanchard tornado, The national weather service is using this tornado as an example to raise awareness of tornadoes to lower the amount of deaths should another tornado like this one develop.